


The sea's secret - Character Profiles

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: The sea's secret [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Series: The sea's secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655032
Kudos: 3





	1. Jane Sanders (oc)

Character picture: https://theseassecret-sanderssidesau.tumblr.com/post/187558404608/heres-janes-design-in-both-her-human-and

Headcanons:  
-She/Her pronouns

-She’s 16 years old.

-She’s smol, she’s 5’.

-She’s a sophomore.

-She doesn’t like tags, but pansexual is the closer term to her sexuality.

\- In case you didn’t notice, she’s adopted.

-She moved in with the Sanders at 10.

-She speaks spanish fluently, she’s the one who taught Roman the language, and a little to Logan

-Logan, Roman and her live in the same house.

-She works at a cafeteria some days in the afternoon.

-She wants to be a fashion designer.

-She makes the costumes for the school plays.

-Roman taught her to act, she does some auditions, but she prefers to stay backstage.

-She and Roman alway watch an quote musicals, as well as Disney movies.

-She also enjoys cooking.

-She and Logan made the chores division, they like havind things organised.

-Logan recomends her books, she reads them and they they talk about it and it’s inconsistencies.

-Both Roman and Logan are over protective with her, she is the little sister after all.

-When nobody is at home she goes for a swim.

-She hates being away from the water for long periods of time, but she knows it’s necessary.

-She doesn’t have a lot of friends, she spends the lunch breaks designing of sewing.


	2. Roman Sanders

Character picture: https://theseassecret-sanderssidesau.tumblr.com/post/188042339204/heres-roman-and-here-are-some-headcanons-roman

Headcanons:  
-He/him pronouns.

-He’s 17 years old.

-He’s 5ft 8inches tall.

-He’s the middle sibling, being one year older than Jane, and 6 years younger than Logan.

-He’s a senior.

-He’s gay.

-He has done theatre since he was little.

-He’s very good at drawing, writing and handcrafting.

-He’s the best at doing chores, the house is always clean because of him.

-He wears dresses, skirts and heels sometimes.

-He wanted to be an actor, or a singer.

-He does community theatre.

-He does theatre in his school too.

-He always wanted a twin, or a little sibling.

-You can imagine how happy he was when Jane arrived to their house.

-He considered her a sister, even before his parents officially adopted her.

-He was the one that encouraged his parents to adopt Jane.

-He knows Spanish, he’s not fluent but he’s very good, Jane taught him.

-Jane was the one who encouraged him to come out to their parents.

-They accepted him, ‘cause they already knew it.

-He and Jane do karaoke nights every time they can.

-He had ask Jane to make him clothes a lot of times.

-He has never been that close to Logan, he was usually studying when they were little.

-However, the times they played together were the best Roman could remember.

-He always gives Logan his drafts to correct them.

-He also rehearses in front of him most of the times, Logan’s a very good critic.

-He and Logan argue a lot.

-He’s very good at riddles and word games, Logan was amazed when he found out.

-He often drags his siblings to do crazy things.

-He’s also the one who gives the flirting advices.

-He doesn’t enjoy cooking a lot, but he does his best when he has to do it.

-He has a terrible memory, except for songs and dialogues.


	3. Logan Sanders

Character picture: https://theseassecret-sanderssidesau.tumblr.com/post/188042688798/logans-desing-and-his-headcanons-logan

Headcanons:  
-He/him pronouns.

-He’s 23 years old.

-He’s 5ft 9inches tall.

-He’s the older sibling, being 7 years older than Jane and 6 years older then Roman.

-He works at a lab, specialised on exotic marine animals investigation.

-He’s bisexual.

-He was always studying when he was little.

-Not even his parents remember if Logan once played something for “children is age” before Roman was born.

-He wasn’t that exited when that happened though.

-Since he was way more mature for his age at 6, he often helped his parents by babysitting Roman.

-He grew very attached to him because of that

-He used to tell Roman stories and sometimes even sig to him, even if Roman doesn’t remember.

-When Roman grew up, he constantly wanted Logan to play with him.

-Roman was the prince and Logan was a dragon or some other kind of beast most of the times.

-Their relationship changed a lot when both of then got older.

-He had just turn 17 when Jane arrived.

-He was busy with his college applications at the time.

-That’s why he didn’t spent a lot of time with her at first.

-However, there was one time when he had to babysit both Roman an Jane.

-Roman was busy rehearsing, and Jane asked him if she could borrow one of his books.

-Logan was surprised when she chose his favourite book: The murder of Roger Ackroyd.

-They ended reading almost half of it together that night.

-Unfortunately for him, he had to go to community college for a year.

-Well, he thought it was unfortunate for him.

-But since he stayed home, he helped with most of the papers to adopt Jane.

-He still thinks the day she officially became a Sanders at the court was better than the day he got accepted into college.

-That’s why he offered his parents to take Jane and Roman with him when he had to move for college.

-He just didn’t want to loose what could be the most important part of their lives.

-After a lot of begging, (‘cause yeah, he begged) they accepted.

-He’s been taking care of then since then.

-They have to visit their parents on every holiday and vacation though.

-The three of them got a lot closer during the first years.

-Logan usually acts more like a father than a big brother.

-He gets desperate when someone don’t do their chores.

-But he also forgets to do them sometimes because of his work.

-So he’s not that severe to them.


	4. Patton

Character picture: https://theseassecret-sanderssidesau.tumblr.com/post/190799982663

Headcanons:  
-He/him pronouns

-He’s 19 years old

-He’s the oldest of two siblings

-He’s the prince of his pack

-His best friend is Virgil

-He enjoys playing with the sea creatures

-The sea creatures don’t have tags for sexuality, they can be whit who they want, but he’s never been in a romantic relationship

-Even thought he knows his father is going to arrange a wedding when he becomes king

(I can’t give any more headcanons without giving spoilers, so that’s it for now :))


End file.
